


Camping

by RidingMalum



Series: Smut Smut Smut [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: “Does that turn you on? Thinking about someone watching as I fuck you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is barely any AlexanderxAngelica in this fandom so I wrote this.

Angelica was not a fan of camping. She hates the big bites that she would leave with and sleeping in tents but most of all she hated the cold. She’s not stupid, she knew that it was going to get colder as the night went on. It was the reason that she had packed warm sweatpants and her favorite sweater (she also packed a pair of her dads socks that she took last time she went home to visit). It didn’t matter though because her teeth were chattering and she was still shaking. She didn’t even attempt to stay warm by the fire.

Instead, she crawled into her and Alexander’s tent and curled up under their warmest blanket. She tried to go to sleep but the laughing from outside the tent kept her awake. She wasn’t mad though, it was winter break and everyone wanted to come down to the camp grounds when it wasn’t snowing. She wasn’t going to ruin everybody’s time by being grumpy just because she was cold. At one point, Alexander came back to the tent after joking around with his friends and her sisters. His cheeks were slightly rosy and he smelled like smoke - Angelica knew he was warm…well, at least he was warmer than she was.

“Come here,” Angelica demanded from under the mountain of blankets. He looks over at her in surprise. He hadn’t even finished zipping up the tent.

“I thought you were asleep,” Alexander said but he didn’t move.

Angelica groaned and made grabby hands at her boyfriend. “I’m too cold to sleep. Come here.”

Alexander nodded before kicking off his shoes. He climbed onto the air mattress and crawls under the blankets. Angelica was right, he was warm. She wrapped herself around him, burying her face into his neck and slipping her hands into his pockets.

“Am I helping?” Alexander questioned. His warm hands find their way under her sweater and settle on her lower back. She let out a pleased sigh before nodding. He was so warm.

Now that Angelica was finally warm she realized how uncomfortable she was. She shifted against him, trying to find a more comfortable position. After a minute, she had wrapped a leg around him and snuggled closer. After Angelica finally settled she realized that Alexander’s hard bulge was pressing against her leg.

Angelica raises an eyebrow up at Alexander who is looking back down at her with a suggestive smile.

“Really?” Angelica whispered. She pressed her hips against Alexander’s.

“What can I say?” Alexander shrugged. “You’re hot. Even when you complain about how cold it is.”

Angelica rolled her eyes but pushes her hips against his again.

“I’m freezing my ass off. My clothes are not coming off. Even for you.” Angelica said.

“Okay,” Alexander said. His hands moved further up Angelica’s sweater, making a shiver run up her spine.

“I’m not taking my clothes off,” she said again. Her hand moved under his hoodie. He shivered a bit as her cold skin touched his. She played with the strings of his sweatpants. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to move my clothes around or help you out.”

Alexander but his lip and she slipped her hand into his sweatpants. She found his hard cock and began to strok the head of it. A long sigh escaped from Alexander as he pressed his body closer to hers.

Angelica pressed a soft kiss to his neck as Alexander bag an to move his hips into her hand. She began to stroke him. Her thumb pressing against the vein that ran along the underside of his cock.

As Alexander’s breath hitched so did hers. She had stopped being cold a while ago, her skin had started to tingle. She pressed her thighs together, she’s definitely turned on.

Angelica continutes to stroke Alexander and she uses her other hand to reach down and cup his balls. A quiet groan came out of Alexander as she played with them.

She glanced up at him but doesn’t stop. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Fuck me.”

Alexander turns to her with wide eyes before nodding. He crawls up onto his knees, causing the blanket to rise up. Angelica burrowed into her sweater as the cold air hit her. He pressed a kiss to her stomach before making an attempt to pull her pants down. She shook her head and rolled over onto her stomach.

“Im still cold,” she mumbled. She wiggled her pants down just far enough before turning to Alexander.

He raised his eyebrow, “You don’t want me to eat you out?”

“No, maybe later, but right now I want you to fuck me.” To emphasize her point she pushed her ass into the air.

“Okay,” Alexander said, he sounds breathless.

A hand came down and grabbed onto her ass. He palmed it before guiding his cock into her. In one thrust he’s fully inside her. A breathless gasp came out of her at the intrusion. She squeezed around his cock and he pushed her down so she’s laying on her stomach. Her legs are pressed together and he’s straddling them.

She pushed back onto him after a few seconds go by without him moving. He chuckled and moved her hair so he can bite onto her shoulder without getting a mouthful of hair.

“Are you going to move anytime this year?” She asked sarcastily. He doesn’t reply but he thrusted into her hard. She whimpered loudly as he set a hard and fast pace. She can barely keep the noises that are coming out of her quiet. She moved with him and soon the only sound that fills the tent is their heavy breathing and the sound of their skin slapping together.

Alexander pressed his face into her hair as small moans begin to escape his lips.

Angelica head snapped up when she heard the sound of a tent unzipping. She put a hand on Alexander’s thigh to stop him. Whoever it is walks by and stops a few feet away from their tent.

It makes her nervous, knowing that someone can catch them but she has to admit that this has always been a fantasy of her. Alexander trails his hand down her stomach and to her wetness.

He chuckled and whispered in her ear, his voice husky with lust, “does this make you wet? Knowing that they could figure out what we’re doing.”

Angelica nodded, his words making her close her eyes and bite back a moan. Alexander started to thrust into her again, this time though, he’s rolling her clit in between his fingers.

“Maybe they’ve already figured it out,” Alexander said quietly. His hips are slapping against hers harder and Alexander has to put a hand over over mouth to keep her moans quiet.

“They could be standing out there just so they can here us fuck. I bet they wish they could watch.” Alexander growled. “Does that turn you on? Thinking about someone watching as I fuck you.”

Angelica nodded quickly. She can feel the all too familiar tingling start to form. She rocked her hips roughly onto Alexander’s cock. He seemed to be able to tell that she was about to cum because he started to rub her clit faster.

“Cum for me,” Alexander said before he sucked a hickey onto Angelica’s neck.

A moan bubbled out of her as she came. Alexander covered her mouth the entire time after she finally came down Alexander removed his hand.

He pulled out and Angelica rolled over onto her back. He jerked himself of and it only took one, two, three more strokes and Alexander was biting back his own moans as his hips jerked, his cock spilling over Angelicas stomach as he came. He plopped down on the air matress next to Angelica. He leaned over to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

When they both caught their breath Alexander looked down at his cum on his girlfriends stomach.

“I don’t know what to wipe that up with.” He said.

She glanced down at it and swiped her finger through it. She then popped her finger into her mouth and sucked in it.

“Okay, that’s hot.” Alexander said. His mouth slightly agape.

Angelica rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm. When she was done she pushed her sweater back down and wiggled under the blankets. Alexander threw an arm around Angelica and she sighed. She was starting to get cold again.

“I was being serious.” Alexander said after a few minutes. “That was seriously hot.”

Angelica didn’t turn to look at him. She only nodded and said. “I know it was. Why do you think I did it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at my tumblr here
> 
> [myxdear](http://myxdear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
